Vol. 38 (October 1946) of Industrial and Engineering Chemistry, pp. 1016-1019 titled Melting Points of N-Substituted Polyamides, by authors B. S. Biggs, C. J. Frosch, and R. H. Erickson studies the effect substitution on a nitrogen of a polyamide and the correlation of the polyamide melting points with the degree and type of substitution.
A compilation titled Research in the Field of Synthesis of Condensation of a N-alkylated Hexamethylenediamine by authors A. L. Klebanskii and M. S. Vilesova (1957), comprising: VI. Synthesis of Polyamines Starting with N-Alkylated Hexamethylenediamine, Production of Partly N-alkylated Polyamides pp. 1820-1823 describing fundamental properties of polyamides (crystallinity, tensile strength, stability in organic solvents et al.); and VII. Preparation of Completely N-alkylated Polyamides and Coupling of Their Chains with a Diisocyanate pp. 1824-1828 describes lengthening of polyamide chains by coupling with diisocyanates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,500 describes Aqueous Dispersions of Polyamides Emulsified with Rosin Derivatives.
Vol. 184 of Makromol. Chem. (1983) pp 1957-1965 discloses polymerization of a polyamide from N-methyldodecanelactam. Vol. 41 of Polymer (2000) pp 7653-7866 titled Crystallization Behavior of Poly(N-methyldodecano-12-lactam) discloses homopolymers of N-methyldodecano-12-lactam.
Vol. 28 of J. of Polym. Sci. Part A: Polym. Chem. (1990) pp 1473-1482 titled Polyurethane Elastomers with Hydrolytic and Thermoxidative Stability. I. Polyurethanes with N-Alkylated Polyamide Soft Blocks discloses polyurethanes with N-alkylated polyamide linkages.
Vol. 28 of J. of Polym. Sci. Part A: Polym. Chem. (1990) titled Polyurethane Elastomers with Hydrolytic and Thermoxidative Stability. II. Polyurethanes with N-Alkylated Polyamide Soft Blocks discloses copolyamides where the alkyl group on the amine is methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, or butyl and the diacid is a carbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,224 discloses an ionic and nonionic polyamide modified polyurethane polymers for use in coating compositions, method for forming, and coating compositions containing these polymers.
EP 594 292 A1 describes N-alkylated aminoalcohols reacted with a lactone. That reaction product is reacted with a diester of a dicarboxylic acid or an anhydride of a dicarboxylic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,276,570 titled Compositions for Golf Equipment and assigned to Acushnet Company discloses golf balls comprising thermoplastic, thermoset, castable, or millable elastomer compositions comprising at least one polymer having a plurality of anionic moieties attached thereto. The compositions can be used as part of golf ball construction.
Vol. 22 of International J. of Adhesion & Adhesives (2002) pp 75-79 titled Polyamides Derived from Piperazine and Used for Hot-melt Adhesives: Synthesis and Properties discloses copolymers of piperazine with ethylene diamine and dimeric fatty acids.
WO2006/053777 A1 to Novartis Pharma Gmbh discloses crosslinkable poly(oxyalkylene) containing polyamide prepolymers that can be used to provide water-soluble prepolymers that can be used as a component in contact lenses.
US 2008/0090956 A1 discloses water-dilutable, hydroxy-functional polyurethanes containing amide structural units, a process for preparing them, and aqueous coating compositions prepared from them.
US 2008/0223519 (equivalent WO2008/070762) titled Polyamide Polyols and Polyurethanes, Methods for Making and Using, and Products Made Therefrom discloses reaction products of a polymeric and non-polymeric diamine with dicarboxylic acid and hydroxy substituted carboxylic acid. It also discloses reactions of the polyamide with diisocyanates.
EP 449419 A1 describes reacting primary aminoalcohols with acid terminated polyamideethers to create hydroxyl terminated polymers.